Still
by mitzyred
Summary: Would Eriol and Tomoyo be tgether again.. after a blurred pain? disclaimer


**Still**

Eriol + Tomoyo

_..I still love you.. but do you feel the same?_

_

* * *

_

aMe: I'm so sorry for not updating! Hehe.. and for the other authors.. esp. syao-sama and ekai-sempai.. gomen! I stopped reviewing your fics! . I have been very busy the past few months… or was it few? XDD Rui Houshido is mine! It's my Orig Character!

* * *

"Sakura-chan! I passed the screening!" Tomoyo yelled unto Sakura as she ran and hugged her.

"Really? I'm very proud of you, to-chan!" both of them giggled and smiled at each other.

"Congratulations, Daidouji-san." Syaoran said brightly from behind them.

"Wait, let's celebrate this later, we'll be late for class." Sakura reminded them softly and they all

went to their room.

That afternoon, after their class, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran celebrated Tomoyo's achievement.

"We shouldn't be surprised that To-chan passed the screening because we all know how great she is in singing." Sakura laughed lightly as Tomoyo blushed under her eyelashes.

Syaoran suddenly noticed something different to Tomoyo. He saw a line of sadness dividing her face. "Daidouji-san, you seem to be.. sad."

"Of course not!" she stuttered, "Why would you say that?"

"Is it because Eriol-kun hadn't greeted you all day long?" Sakura asked curiously.

Silence wrapped the three of them in a short while. Then, Tomoyo broke the silence, "Let us just forget him and live the moment, okay?"

Sakura and Syaoran smiled to her as a sign of their approval.

That night, Tomoyo was about to sleep when she saw her small blue stuffed bear on the top of her desk. She walked towards the bear and picked it up. She remembered how Eriol gave it to her and the sparkle in his eyes. "It must've fallen." She hugged the bear near her chest. "Eriol-kun, I still love you… but do you feel the same?"

The sun rose and Tomoyo seemed to be drowning in a pool of problems.

"Ohayou, To-chan!" Sakura greeted her cheerfully.

"Ohayou.."

"What's the matter, To-chan? Daijoubu desu ka?" she leaned towards her.

"I don't know what I shall sing in my first performance on the studio and its going to be next week!"

Not too far behind, Eriol heard what the two were talking about. "Tomoyo-san… I still love you.. but do you feel the same?" Eriol thought, "How can I ever tell you! HOW!"

"Eriol!" Syoaran shouted, "The ink is dried up!" Syaoran pointed on the ink that spilled on Eriol's desk.

"Oh no..!"

"Daidouji-san! Daidouji-san!" a boy called fro behind Sakura and Tomoyo as they walked on the Penguin Park.

"Houshido-kun, what's the matter?" Tomoyo asked him.

"Daidouji-san, I have this piece that I made and I think that it'll really fit you voice." He panted.

Tomoyo smiled gently, "Well, alright, I'll try it…"

Days and nights passed by.. Rui Houshido and Tomoyo practiced very hard for the upcoming performance.

A day before Tomoyo's performance, Eriol left a letter on her desk.

Tomoyo-san,

Gomen ne, I have been too hard on you. I still love you.. but I don't know how I can tell you.. Enclosed here is a song I made for you… It is entitled as "Still". Sing this song on your performance if you love me too…

Loving you,

Eriol

* * *

"Where is Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked hurriedly

"Didn't you know?" Yamazaki answered her, "He left this morning to England."

Tomoyo didn't know what to say. Again, Eriol broke her heart, but this time, she still had a little hope lit up.

The next day on her performance..

"Are you alright, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo flashed a fresh smile, "Of course I am…"

Outside, Houshido was very excited to hear his song but when it started, he was surprised because it was difficult for Tomoyo and at the same time, different. He was about to tell the pianist but when he saw Tomoyo, he knew it was really that way. It was fit for her and she knew it.

_Count the stars at night_

_Count the rays of light_

_My love is more than that_

_But how will I tell you?_

_How will you know?  
How will you know it's true?_

_When I have to go.._

_See the rock of Peter_

_And the gravity of Jupiter_

_My love is stronger than that.._

_Measure the length of Amazon_

_And the width of Nile, then so.._

_My love is longer than that.._

_But how will I tell you?_

_How will you know?_

_How will you know it's true?  
When I have to go.._

_Go away from you.._

_I still love you.._

Everyone applauded as she sang her last note. And as Tomoyo looked at the audience, there she saw… the same sparkle that she saw before.. Eriol was smiling at her..

-owari-


End file.
